Le plus important
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lorsqu'Obi-Wan tombe malade lors de négociations critiques, il décide de ne pas parler de son état à Qui-Gon afin de ne pas le distraire...(traduction)


_Salut à toutes et à tous !_

_J'ai bien aimé ce texte sur le lien entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan. Un lien que j'ai toujours trouvé très fort._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient.  
><em>

_L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à **George Lucas**, le texte est d'**Erika**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le plus important<strong>

**OoOoOo**

Qui-Gon :

Péniblement, je m'affalai sur le canapé confortablement rembourré qui avait été installé dans les quartiers luxueux de mon Padawan et auxquels j'avais été affectés durant toute la durée de mon séjour. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur mais je savais que quelque chose de beaucoup plus importante que ma fatigue physique me tiendrait en éveil. Mes tempes me faisaient mal et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, mais malgré tout mon inquiétude de plus en plus croissante ne me laissait pas dormir.

Cette session de négociations entre les deux tribus en guerre de Prescot avait duré plus de quatorze heures et les dirigeants étaient _toujours _mécontents et n'étaient, manifestement, pas prêts de mettre au point un accord. Leurs discours avaient plutôt l'air de s'envenimer au fur et à mesure. J'avais essayé au mieux de rédiger un traité qui satisferait les deux parties mais le datapad avait été écarté en faveur d'arguments inutiles. Enfin, quand il était devenu évident que les personnes présentes semblaient plus intéressées par la bagarre que par autre chose, je m'étais retiré pour réfléchir aux différentes options qu'il me restait.

La maison Prescot appartenait à deux tributs distinctes de personnes ayant des croyances différentes. Ce qui avait commencé deux ans plus tôt avec un désaccord mineur, entre autre la propriété d'une parcelle de terre, avait dégénéré en quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. L'un des dirigeants, Marso, avait enlevé la fille de l'autre leader, espérant le forcer à lui remettre le terrain qui regorgeait de ressources naturelles inestimables. A présent, la situation était très fragile. Il était possible qu'à tout moment, Kerson, ordonne à ses troupes d'attaquer l'autre clan pour sauver sa fille. Si cela devait se produire, cela entraînerait certainement une guerre.

C'était mon devoir d'empêcher une telle chose de se produire mais je n'arrivais même pas à réunir Marso et Kerson dans la même pièce sans qu'ils en viennent aux mains ou ne s'échangent insultes sur insultes. Si je ne faisais pas attention, des centaines de milliers de vies pouvaient s'éteindre et je passerais ainsi le reste de mon existence à me demander si j'aurais pu empêcher une telle chose de se produire. Je n'étais pas à mon avantage...

Soupirant, je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je n'arriverais pas à réfléchir posément en étant aussi fatigué. Avant d'aller me coucher, je voulais méditer et apaiser mon esprit, le rendre aussi limpide que possible. Même si je n'avais que quelques heures de sommeil, cela en vaudrait la peine.

Je fis une pause en passant devant la chambre de mon Padawan, m'attardant quelques instants pour le regarder dormir. Sa chambre était partiellement plongée dans l'obscurité, un rayon de lune était arrivée à filtrer à travers les volets éclairant doucement son visage. Récemment nous avions voyagé d'une planète chaotique à une autre, ses traits enfantins avaient été marqués par des horreurs qu'un jeune de son âge n'aurait pas dû à avoir à supporter. Il n'y avait que dans le sommeil que son visage reprenait sa candeur.

A force d'être confronté à des batailles violentes mêlant haine et rage, mon Padawan avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouvera jamais, son innocence. Avant de le prendre comme apprenti, il n'avait jamais été forcé de tuer, n'avait jamais vu des cadavres ensanglantés de soldats éparpillés sur des champs de guerre, ne s'était jamais réveillé en hurlant à cause de cauchemars remplis d'images terrifiantes.

Si une guerre éclatait, je savais que ce serait presque impossible pour Obi-Wan et moi de quitter la planète, que nous serions pris dans un tourbillon de violence et de sang et, à ce moment là, je me demandais si je conduisais réellement Obi-Wan sur la bonne voie. Il était un Jedi ,avait tout le potentiel pour accomplir le bien autour de lui, mais en même temps était témoin de toute la noirceur de l'univers.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui obscurcissaient mes pensées. Demain matin, je me réveillerai frais et reposé, prêt à utiliser de nouvelles stratégies pour démêler ces intrigues. Après tout, la prévention d'une guerre valait tout ce que j'avais vécu, valait la perte de l'innocence de mon Padawan, n'est-ce pas ?...N'est-ce pas ?...

OoOoOoOo

Une vague de force puissante et violente me tira du sommeil, dissipant en quelques secondes toutes traces de fatigue qui pouvaient rester en moi. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je sautai du lit sans perdre une seconde et saisis mon sabre laser, l'allumant d'une simple pression.

La lumière flamboyante de mon sabre laser se propagea dans la chambre révélant les quatre murs vides de la veille, il n'y avait personne. Quelle était donc cette sensation de danger qui avait jaillie en moi ? Venait-elle d'Obi-Wan ou était-ce quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand ? La guerre avait-elle éclatée entre les deux clans ?

Calmant l'avalanche de question qui m'envahissait l'esprit, je fermai les yeux et envoyai la Force à la recherche de l'origine de cet avertissement qui m'avait réveillé. A mon grand soulagement, tout semblait paisible. Je ne pouvais sentir aucun signe d'une quelconque menace. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'avais senti ?

Sondant plus profondément, une légère sensation de douleur s'infiltra tout à coup dans mon esprit. Elle était si légère, si fugace, qu'il me fallut un certain temps avant que je ne puisse en déterminer l'origine. Cela aurait pu provenir de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je savais que j'étais beaucoup plus réceptif aux émotions de mon Padawan que celles d'une personne que j'avais déjà rencontrée.

Un peu inquiet, je projetai une vrille de Force à travers mon lien avec le garçon et constatai que ses boucliers mentaux, même les plus élémentaires qu'un Jedi avait appris dès son plus jeune âge, s'étaient évanouis, le laissant complètement accessible et permettant ainsi de ressentir facilement sa souffrance. Des sortes de tentacules brûlantes coururent à travers notre connexion, me faisant chanceler en arrière et emplissant mon cœur d'inquiétude.

L'appréhension se propagea rapidement dans mes veines. Qu'est-ce qui avait causé cela ? Depuis combien de temps cette souffrance durait-elle et pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sentie ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? Quel était le problème avec lui ?

Je rentrais la lame de mon sabre-laser, le rangeais négligemment à ma ceinture et me précipitais dans la chambre d'Obi-Wan. Même dans la demi pénombre, je pouvais voir le garçon, blotti et recroquevillé au milieu de son lit, de la sueur faisait briller sa peau. Il tremblotait et je pouvais entendre sa respiration rauque et difficile.

Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait en deux grandes enjambées et m'assis au bord du lit. Le garçon était tellement focalisé sur sa douleur qu'il ne perçut pas ma présence et, comme il était face au mur, il ne me vit pas non plus.

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, je murmurai doucement son nom avant de placer une main sur son épaule. Ses draps étaient trempés, même à travers eux je pouvais sentir la chaleur brûlante qui émanait de sa peau. J'eus mal pour lui. Sa fièvre était vraiment très haute ! Serais-je en mesure de trouver un guérisseur pour le soigner ? La planète n'était pas très peuplée.

Dans une profonde respiration, je repris le contrôle de mon anxiété. Ensuite, je fis appel à la Force pour sonder son corps et trouver l'origine de cette fièvre anormale. Ma première priorité était de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Je sus rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé mais atteint d'un virus. Quelle maladie pouvait donc causer cela et quand l'avait-il contractée ?

Tout en essayant de le réconforter, je me remémorai mentalement les dernières planètes que nous avions visitées. Notre dernière mission nous avait conduit sur une planète du nom de Palacia où...Oh non, je fermais les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette planète était bien connue pour être envahie par une terrible maladie : « Mafiluculi Membus » dont le nom signifiait « Fièvre Incandescente ». Elle était rarement mortelle mais une fois la maladie installée, elle causait des douleurs intenses et une forte fièvre que même un guérisseur ne pouvait soigner.

Il n'y avait pas de remède pour Mafiluculi Membus, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire était d'attendre que le corps la combatte naturellement. Heureusement, les symptômes de la maladie duraient habituellement une journée et, à travers notre lien de Force, je sentis qu'il irait mieux. Obi-Wan était un garçon tenace doté d'une grande résistance intérieur. Il s'en sentirait, je le savais.

Frissonnant, Obi-Wan se recroquevilla davantage et effleura mon esprit dans une vague de douleurs.

« Maître » haleta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, je le pris par l'épaule et l'exhortais à se rouler sur le dos. Au début, il grogna de protestation, ne voulant pas quitter sa position de confort, mais il était trop faible pour me résister.

Dès que je vis son visage, un élan de tristesse et d'affection me traversa. Les grands yeux clairs du garçon étaient voilés, obscurcis par la douleur et brillants de larmes. Ma gorge se serra quand Obi-Wan détourna délibérément son regard, ne voulant pas me montrer sa faiblesse. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer auparavant mais jamais sous la souffrance. Il paraissait si vulnérable que je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : le guérir et le garder en sécurité auprès de moi le reste de mon existence .

Je fermai les yeux et envoyai des ondes bienveillantes à mon Padawan. J'utilisai ensuite le pouvoir de guérison de la Force pour apaiser sa douleur autant que je le pouvais. Ce ne fut pas très probant, mais cela l'apaisa malgré tout. « Tout ira bien, Obi-Wan » tentai-je de le de le rassurer en ouvrant les yeux. Son apparence n'avait pas changé mais je notais qu'il respirait un peu plus facilement et lorsque je le touchais, sa peau était moins brûlante.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux et me lança un regard coupable « Comment te sens-tu ? » demandais-je avec douceur. « Maître, je... » commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Je suis désolé. »Sa voix tremblota sous l'angoisse et je le regardais avec perplexité. « Pourquoi Obi-Wan ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni même à te sentir coupable ».

Mon Padawan ferma les yeux et à travers le lien je pus sentir toute la honte qui le traversait « J'ai essayé de garder mon bouclier...mais je...je n'ai pas réussi...Je m'en veux, Maître. »

La perplexité laissa place à la surprise. Il avait essayé de me cacher son état ? De garder sa maladie, secrète ? Mais pourquoi diable ferait-il cela ? Je n'allais pas le blâmer pour ça.

« Obi-Wan » je saisis son menton, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux, le poussant à me parler « Pourquoi m'as-tu caché cette maladie ? »

Le garçon prit ma main dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. « Les négociations se passaient mal alors...je...je n'ai pas v-voulu vous déranger et que vous...que vous inquiétiez p-pour moi.

Avec mon pouce, je frottai des cercles apaisants sur la paume de sa main, tentant tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Il ne m'avait pas averti parce qu'il ne voulait pas me _distraire _? Bien sûr, les négociations étaient importantes mais mon Padawan tenait une place importante dans ma vie, probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre et j'avais besoin de comprendre cette situation, ses motivations. Que ce serait-il passé s'il y avait eu pire que cette maladie ? S'il avait attrapé un virus fatale et que je n'aurais pas pu le sauver parce qu'il aurait gardé le silence ?

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton ferme.

Après un bref silence, Obi-Wan répondit « Depuis environs une heure après...après avoir mis un t-terme aux négociations. »

Je poussai un soupir et lui lançai un regard attristé. Je l'avais envoyer se reposer sept heures avant que je n'arrête ces négociations et près de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. Il avait été fiévreux durant tout ce temps et ce, sans même que je le sache. Mais quel Maitre étais-je ?...J'avais déjà perdu un Padawan et voilà que le second tombait malade à quelques distances de moi.

« Obi-Wan, regarde-moi. » lui ordonnais-je avant d'attendre qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. « Ecoute-moi attentivement. Il est vrai qu'en tant que Jedi, ta priorité est d'accomplir ta mission mais en tant que Padawan, tu _dois _me prévenir lorsque ça ne va pas. Peu importe comment se déroule notre mission, je ne veux pas que tu gardes ça pour toi, tu comprends ? »

« Oui mais, toute votre attention devrait être sur la mission, Maître » protesta-t-il faiblement. "Pas sur moi..."

Je secouai la tête. « Il y aura des moments où tu seras blessé et où je ne pourrais pas venir t'aider. » Cela me faisait mal de dire ça, mon devoir était de faire passer notre mission en premier puis venait ensuite mon Padawan. Même si mon cœur ne le désirait pas, je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais un Jedi. Obi-Wan constituait une seule vie et, lors de certaines situations comme celle-ci, nous aurions à en protéger des milliers. « Mais il faut que je sois au courant de ton état de santé afin que je puisse trouver une personne qui s'occupera de toi et appeler un guérisseur qui te procurera les premiers soins. »

Le regard ailleurs, Obi-Wan acquiesça vaguement. Je me doutais qu'il ne comprenait pas encore complètement. La douleur assombrissait ses pensées et j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il mesure toute l'impact de mes paroles. « Padawan » poursuivis-je posément. « Même si les Jedi ne montrent pas leurs émotions, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en ressentent pas... Je ne le montre pas toujours mais je me fais du soucis pour toi, alors n'aie pas peur de me parler.»

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Obi-Wan. « D'accord, Maitre. »

Je luis souris en retour. « Tu es important pour moi, sache-le. Si quelque chose t'arrivait parce que j'ignorais que tu étais malade ou blessé, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ta sécurité est primordiale pour moi, peu importe où nous nous trouvons. Comprends-tu ? »

« Oui, Maître. »Son regard devint rêveur et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. « Merci de vous occuper de moi. »

Je hochai la tête en souriant et restai auprès de lui tout le long de sa convalescence, ma main dans la sienne pour lui prodiguer un peu de ma force intérieur. Avec les épreuves que j'avais traversées et l'obscurité qui m'avait envahie à de nombreuses reprises, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir eu comme Padawan. Il était têtu quand il le voulait, mais sa force et sa lumière rayonnaient en moi, comme une petite lueur dans un long tunnel, dissipant mes doutes et mes ténèbres.

Il sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur et je me sentis tout à coup revitalisé, à nouveau sûr de moi, prêt pour la longue tâche qui nous attendait. Elle serait probablement difficile mais, tôt ou tard, je trouverais un moyen de rendre les Prescot à la raison. Je voulais éviter cette guerre à tout prix. Pas pour moi, pas pour Obi-Wan mais pour les gens de cette planète. Sinon, combien d'enfants devraient supporter de voir leurs proches mourir sous leurs yeux ? Combien de rêves se briseraient sous le sang et la guerre ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Obi-Wan et moi étions des Jedi. Et, en tant que tels, nous devons parcourir un long chemin solitaire, sans famille, sans amis. Un chemin qui incluait de nombreux sacrifices. Certains étaient plus douloureux, c'est vrai.

Mais, il y a des sacrifices qui en valent la peine, pensais-je en regardant mon Padawan qui avait repris des couleurs et dormait à présent sereinement.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Voilà,voilà, un peu de douceur et d'espoir, ça fait toujours du bien, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout dans cette période aussi sombre...<em>

_Si vous êtes comme moi et que vous appréciez Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, je vous conseille les livres "Les jeunes apprentis Jedi' qui racontent la jeunesse d'Obi-Wan et qui sont vraiment sympas à lire :)_

_A bientôt et que la Force soit avec vous !_


End file.
